Somewhere Only We Know
by Mad Woman in Blue Box
Summary: Identical triplets Minerva, Juno, and Diana moved to the small town of Sweet Amoris from their hometown in California. The girls are a complete mystery to everybody, especially when everybody finds out that they live with their older brothers and no explanation. Secrets will be revealed and hearts will be broken. Who knows what will happen next.
1. I Heard Them Calling In the Distance

Diana flicked her wrist and gently strummed the small chords of her guitar with her hot pink pick. She moved her hands to the right cords and smiled softly to herself. Without her amp, her guitar sounds weird, but she still enjoyed it.

"Again with the playing?" a voice asked.

Diana turned her head and saw her sister, Minerva, out with her and placed her hands on her hips.

"Relax. I don't have my amp out here, so the neighbors can't really complain, can they?" she told her.

Minerva rolled her eyes and eyes her.

"It's still a distraction," she stated.

"She's out here again, isn't she?" her other sister, Juno, said when she popped behind her.

"Of course she is. Put the guitar away and let's go. We need to get to the school for our first day. Don't wanna be late," Minerva told her.

"Yes master," Diana joked, getting up and walking inside to put her guitar away.

Minerva and Juno rolled their eyes and watched as their younger triplet sister followed behind them. They exited the roof and made their way downstairs where Diana placed her guitar in her room and grabbed her bag. The three began to leave the house, but not before their brothers made their way through.

"We'll see you girls get home. Remember to be safe and to look both ways when you cross the street," their oldest brother, Jupiter, told them.

"Wait! Pictures!" their older brother, Mercury, shouted, grabbing his camera while their second older brother, Neptune, shoved a piece of paper in front of them.

The girls held the paper in front of them. Juno and Minerva made an effort of smiling, but Diana made a silly face.

"Perfect. Kind of. Well, off you three go," their third oldest brother, Pluto, told them.

Diana saluted him and walked out of the house, her sisters following right behind her.

"Don't get in trouble, Diana! We will call Tía Tonía about your behavior… again," their fourth eldest brother, Mercury called out.

"I can't promise anything," Diana told him as the three began to walk towards school, which wasn't really that far, since it only took about twenty minutes to actually walk there.

"Do you think we'll meet anybody interesting here?" Minerva asked, pushing a strand of her long black hair behind her ear.

"Who knows and who cares. The only thing I care about is if it has a music room. Maybe an art room if there isn't a music room," Diana told them.

"You don't care for a lot of things," Juno pointed out as she opened the door.

"That's not true. I care about the arts," Diana defended.

Juno and Minerva looked at each other, but then shook their heads. Diana smiled proudly in triumph and entered the school with her sisters. They entered and it was huge. Not huge like their last school, but close enough to it. Minerva walked towards the principal's office and entered the office. At the front desk was a secretary who seemed to be typing away on something on her computer.

"Excuse me," Minerva said softly.

The lady looked up from her computer and pushed her glasses up to her face.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, we're new. We're Minerva, Juno, and Diana Young," Minerva introduced.

"Oh, the new students. Yes, the principal is in there," the secretary told them, pointing towards the door with the words 'Principal' printed in huge block letters.

"Thank you, captain obvious," Diana muttered to herself.

"What was that?" the secretary asked her.

"Nothing," she said smoothly, putting on a fake smile.

Juno grabbed hold of her youngest sister's arm and dragged her towards the principal's office. The three entered the room and was met with a lady that seemed nice with her gray hair tied in a very neat bun and wearing a pink suit with a dog that seemed to be resting in the corner of the room.

"May I help you ladies?" the principal asked them.

"Hi, I'm Minerva. These are my sisters, Juno and Diana," Minerva introduced.

"Oh yes, the Young triplets, if I'm correct," she said, going through her file. "Well, everything seems to be in order. All I need you to do is meet with the student body president and he'll give you the information that you need."

"Alright. Where is he, exactly?" Juno asked her.

"He should be in the Student Council room. It's not very hard to miss," the principal told them.

"Thank you, ma'am. We'll be on our way," Minerva said when she saw Diana opening her mouth to say something.

Minerva dragged both her sisters out of the room and walked out towards the hallway.

"You need help with that mouth of yours," Minerva told her.

"It's not my fault. My brain decides to splurt out words for me to say and then I say it," Diana explained.

"I think it'll be better if you stay in the background and say nothing to anybody. It'll be better for all of us," Juno told her as they began to walk towards the student council room.

"If you say so," Diana muttered as they found the room they were looking for.

Juno knocked on the door, then entered the room. A boy with blond hair and gold eyes looked up from his work and saw the three girls in front of him.

"Oh, you must be the new students, correct?" the boy said.

"Yes. I'm Juno. These are my sisters Minerva and Diana. The principal told us to see you," Juno introduced as nicely as she could.

"I could've said that," Diana muttered.

Minerva quickly stomped on Diana's foot, making her curse at her in what appeared to be Spanish.

"Yes, you must be the new students. The Young Triplets, if I'm not mistaken," he said.

"Correct. We were told to come in here," Juno explained.

"Of course," he said, looking through his file. "Well, everything seems to be in order. All you need to do is give the paperwork to the secretary and she'll be able to give you your schedule. Have you got your photo ID?"

The triplets showed him their ID.

"Excellent. Here you girls are. I'm Nathaniel, by the way. If you need any questions, let me know."

"When's lunch?" Diana asked him.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Ignore her. She has a foot in mouth syndrome. We're teaching her to think before speaking," Minerva explained, dragging her youngest sister out towards the hall.

"We'll make sure to talk to you if we have any questions. Thank you," Juno said, smiling softly to him and left the student council office.

* * *

"Hey, at least we have four classes together," Juno said cheerfully.

"You think too positively. The first class we have is gym and I hate sports," Diana stated.

"So do I. I don't like competition," Minerva said quietly.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Lets go before we're late," Juno said, placing her arms around her sisters and began to walk towards the gym.

They entered the girls' locker room and found their locker quickly. Diana entered her combination on the lock and opened it. Inside was a pair of very clean and neat gym clothes. She quickly changed into her gym clothes and closed her locker door.

"The gym clothes are really uncomfortable," Minerva commented.

"They are. I'm surprised they found out what size we are," Diana commented.

"Our brothers probably told the school what size we are so that they'll give us the right gym clothes," Juno explained.

The three left the locker rooms and headed towards the gym. Diana is still trying to figure out how they knew where their lockers were and how they got access in. Pushing those thoughts away, they entered the gym where everybody seemed to be sitting on the bleachers.

"May I help you ladies?" the gym coach asked them.

"Hi. We're new here," Juno explained, handing the coach their schedules.

The gym coach looks at their schedules, and then looks at the girls.

"Alright then. Take a seat and wait to be instructed," the coach instructed, handing their schedules back.

Diana took hers and followed behind her sisters towards the bleachers where everybody seemed to be sitting. They took their seat and waited for the coach to say something. Diana heard some giggling. She turned her head and saw a girl with platinum blonde hair with green eyes and accessories that she's sure that she shouldn't be wearing for gym class. Diana wasn't sure, but the girl reminds her of someone and she can't place why.

"Alright students. Today we're gonna be playing basketball. Those who don't want to play may stay on the bleachers, but your grade will go down. Everybody form a line," the coach instructed.

Diana got up from her spot and stood in line behind someone tall. The girls knew how this would work out. The coach began to number them off. As soon as he was done, they split them up in the number that they're destined to be in. Diana high fived her sisters and looked at her teammates.

"You three must be new, then. Try not to get hit," a male voice told them.

Diana took a good look at him and saw a dude that was probably a good foot taller than her with bright red hair and a smug attitude.

"Don't worry. We can aim," Juno shot back, catching the ball that the coach threw at them.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Lets play," he said as he threw a blue vest thing at Juno's team.

Everybody wore it and the coach was about to blow the whistle. Juno, Diana, and Minerva all looked at each other and smirked.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

**Hello! So, new story and everything! I decided to delete everything (especially the stories that you all like because I hate them). I hope you enjoy and like this story.**


	2. So I Packed My Things and Ran

It was lunch time and Juno, Minerva, and Diana were sitting at the table in the very far back in the corner eating their lunch.

"This tastes like shit," Diana commented, picking at her pizza that looks like it got run over a few times.

"It's food. Eat it," Minerva commanded.

Diana rolled her eyes and tried to finish her pizza without gagging on it. She looked at her sisters and saw that they were trying hard not to gag on it as well.

"What if we get our brothers to make us lunch instead of buying this food?" Diana suggested.

"What, you mean bully them until they do? I like that plan," Juno said.

"I don't know. They work too hard as it is," Minerva said.

"They don't do shit. They make us food and we keep cleaning the house," Diana stated.

"Anyway, we should check to see what other classes we have," Minerva said, taking a sip of her water.

"Well, we already had gym, which we kicked ass in, Math, History, Languages-" Juno listed.

"Spanish for me, German for you, and... what are you taking?" Minerva asked her youngest sister.

"Sign Language. I like being able to talk with my hands," Diana explained, giving her a comparison as she began to sign 'go fuck yourself' to a blonde haired girl that was coming this way.

"You're the new girls, right?" the girl asked them, her two other 'friends' behind her.

"Bitch, we might be," Diana muttered to herself, earning a glare from the girl.

"Whatever. You three don't look like triplets," she said.

"It's the hair, isn't it?" Juno asked.

Minerva has long black hair that she likes to keep down. On her more lazier days, she'll put it in a messy bun, but on her moody days, she'll make a braid out of it for shits and giggles. Juno has medium length blonde hair that she usually keeps in a very high ponytail and when she can, she'll wear her dark blue Dodgers cap. Meanwhile, Diana has her pixie cut red hair that she usually likes to mess around or do absolutely nothing with it. The triplets, however, had the same eye color, skin tone, noses, mouth, face, almost everything. Except Diana has a scar right below her left eye.

"Something like that. Anyway, just because you're new doesn't mean shit. I suggest you stay away from me and remember that I rule the school," the girl said.

"Listen, bitch, we just got here. If we wanted to deal with people like you, I would go back to my old school and deal with it there. Get off that fucking pedestal that you seem to have that deems you so worthy and shut the fuck up. The next time you come around and _threaten_ me, I'll make sure to punch you so hard in the face that even your future children will feel it," Diana told her, smirking softly.

The girl glared hard at her.

"How rude of us. We didn't get to introduce ourselves. I'm sure you know who we are, but who are you?" Diana asked sweetly that made Juno and Minerva shudder in fright.

"Amber. Anything else?" the girl - Amber - spat.

"No, I'm good. Now walk away before you decide to test my temper," Diana warned her.

Amber fumed and stomped away from them. Diana smirked and looked at her sisters.

"What?"

"Really? On the first day?" Juno questioned.

"What? She was being a bitch. Someone had to bring her to reality," she explained, finishing her pizza.

She grabbed the strawberries by the leaves and dropped it on her elder sister's plate.

"Why do you bother getting them?" Juno questioned as she ate one.

"They give 'em to me. I can't say no to free food," Diana explained, drinking her water and stealing her eldest sister's apple.

"If only my allergy was edible," Juno said.

"It is. You can't eat pizza, so we eat it for you," Minerva explained.

The bell soon rang and the triplets began to dump their plates in the rubbish bin.

"Where to?" Diana asked, looking at her schedule.

"Science," Juno said.

"Us, too, except with different teachers," Minerva said, biting her lip.

"Hey, if you need us, we're a quick phone call away. Don't forget that," Juno told her.

"I can always lie and tell the teacher that you're having a food allergy and that we need to get you to the hospital ASAP," Diana told her.

Minerva smiled at her younger sisters.

"I'll be fine. Who knows, maybe I'll make some new friends," she said positively.

"That is true. Just remember that we're a quick phone call away," Diana told her.

Minerva nodded her head and smiled, walking towards her science class, as did Diana and Juno.

* * *

Diana entered her Science class and felt eyes staring at her. She walked towards the teacher and handed him her schedule.

"Ms. Diana Young, correct?" the Science teacher, Mr. Heinz, asked her.

"Yes, sir," she said. She needed to remember to not make sarcastic remarks about his last name.

"Chose an empty seat. Whatever seat you chose is your partner until the end of the school year," he instructed.

"Awesome," she said as she pulled her bag over her head and on her left shoulder.

She began to walk towards an empty desk near a kid with white hair with black tips and two different colored eyes. She sat down and placed her bag on one of those hooks on the outside of the desks. She took out her notebook and began to write down whatever the hell was on the board in conclusion with her past notes from before. She took out her black pen and pressed hard against the papers for the ink to come out.

"Ten minutes," Mr. Heinz called out.

She bit her lip to suppress her giggles for laughing at his name and finished writing down whatever it was on the board. Probably a lab or something. She held her wrist in her hand and began to make circular motions.

"Times up. With this lab, you're going to have to have team effort. _Not_ let your partner do all the work, _Amber_," Mr. Heinz said.

Diana looked around the room and saw the blonde haired girl rolling her eyes and glaring at Diana. Diana turned back to her station and zoned out through what he was saying. She placed her safety goggles on and took out the necessities.

"I'm Lysander, by the way," he introduced.

Diana turned her head and smiled softly.

"Diana. Nice to meet you," she said.

Diana began to follow the directions and realized a problem that she had since grade school.

"The fuck am I reading?" Diana asked herself.

"Pardon?" Lysander asked her.

"Sorry. I can't read my writing anymore," she explained as she looked up on the board. "Science isn't my strongest subject."

Lysander glanced at her notebook and saw a bunch of scribbles. Some of it was readable. Others seemed like a jumble mess.

"Would you like to see mine, then?" he asked her.

She looked at his notebook and saw that it was messy, yes, but it was still readable.

"Yeah, thanks," she said as they began to form their experiment and writing down the reactions.

* * *

Juno pushed a loose piece of hair away from her face and opened the door to her science room. She looked around the room and walked towards her new Science teacher.

"Can I help you?" the teacher, Ms. Sitz, asked her.

"I'm new," Juno said weakly. If it was Diana, she would've said something sarcastic.

"Ah. You must be Ms. Juno Young, correct?" Ms. Sitz asked her, sitting up.

"Yes I am," she said, afraid of where this was going.

"Class, this is our new student, Juno Young. Will you like to say something to the class?" Ms. Sitz announced.

"No thank you," she said rather quickly. She didn't like public speaking that much.

"Most people don't. Take your seat next to... Nathaniel," Ms. Sitz told her.

Juno nodded her head and saw the familiar blond hair from before and sat next to him.

"So what are we doing?" Juno asked him.

"Mostly taking notes. We won't start another lab for another week or so," he told her.

"Super," she said dryly as she took out her old science notebook filled with her notes, as well as random doodles and quotes around the edges.

She copied the notes up on the board and basically zoned out through the entire lesson. She felt someone nudge her and she looked up. She saw Nathaniel point up to the board and she looked up. It suddenly clicked that she needed to pay more attention. She rolled her eyes and continued taking down notes for the rest of the period.

"Is this all you do?" she whispered to Nathaniel.

"Mostly. Other times it's watching a movie," he explained.

"How dull," she said as she began to randomly doodle on a loose piece of paper.

"It's science. Not your best subject?" he asked her.

"It is. I love science. I just can't stand being bored," she explained.

He nodded his head and heard the bell ring.

"What's your next class?" he asked her.

"English. It's on the other side of the building, so I need to get there quickly," she told him.

"Ah. I think I have the same teacher as you," he said as he looked at her schedule.

"Sweet. My sisters are in the same class as me, so you'll get to see them again," she told him.

He only smiled and collected his things as they made their way out of the classroom.

* * *

Minerva fidgeted a little standing in front of everybody. She felt her heart racing, but tried to calm herself down as best as she could and took easy breathes.

"Class, meet Minerva Young, our new student," her new teacher, Mrs. Everheart, introduced.

She shyly waved at the class and looked around the room. She bit her lip slightly.

"Will you like to say anything about yourself?" Mrs. Everheart asked her.

Minerva shook her head and looked down at the floor.

"Alright. Why don't you sit next to Castiel," she said, pointing towards the boy with the red hair.

Minerva followed her gaze and saw the same boy from gym class. She remembered Juno hitting him in the head with a basketball (on accident, of course). She walked towards the empty seat and sat down, taking out her science notebook and wrote down what was up on the board.

"You're sisters with the red head and the blonde, right?" she heard Castiel ask her.

Minerva looked up and nodded her head.

"They're so loud. Why are you so quiet?" he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders and kept writing down the notes. She looked over at Castiel and noticed that he didn't seem to be writing down anything. She ignored it and continued writing down the things that she thought were necessary.

"Alright, class. I want you to pay attention to this because it's going to be on next week's test," Mrs. Everheart announced.

The entire class groaned in annoyance. Minerva bit her lip and kept mostly to herself. She capped her pen and paid attention to what her teacher was talking about.

After about forty minutes of lecturing, the bell finally rang and everybody began to pack up their things. Minerva grabbed her bag and began to walk out, finding her sisters already in the hall. She smiled and walked over to her.

"Why are you covered in soot?" Minerva asked her youngest sister.

"An experiment in Heinz's class. This dumb bitch thought it'd be awesome to mix everything in and there was a cloud of smoke. Luckily, the bell sounded so we all left the classroom before we inhaled it," Diana explained.

"How was your science class?" Juno asked her eldest sister.

"It wasn't that bad. I kept mostly to myself. Also met the red head boy that you hit with a basketball. His name is Castiel," she told her.

"Now we can stop naming him Red. Really, it was annoying trying to figure out names," Diana said as they began to walk. Unfortunately for her, she can't walk and talk at the same time.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," Diana apologized when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"It's fine. You three are new, correct?" a girl about a few inches taller than her with long silver hair and pretty gold eyes asked them.

"Yes we are. I'm Juno, this is Minerva, and the girl that bumped into you is Diana. Pleased to meet you," Juno introduced.

"I'm Rosalya. It's very nice to meet you. Excuse me, but I need to head to English," she said.

"Who's your teacher?" Diana asked her.

"Ms. Jackels," Rosalya said, making a weird face.

"We have her, too. Maybe you can show us where it is," Minerva suggested.

"Sure. Come along, newbies," she said happily.

The three followed her towards their next classroom.

* * *

**And I'm stopping there. Too long for me to handle. The plot is vaguely similar to MCL's plot. The only thing that's the same is the Debrah fiasco, a bit of the exam's episode, and the concert. Other than that, nothing else is similar. As for the name's, it's ironic. They were just named that because I'm a nerd. They're not related to any greek/roman god/dess or that they are them. I just like the names. Enjoy the story either way!**


	3. Far Away From All the Trouble

"You know what'll be awesome? If we actually _left_ school," Diana stated.

The triplets were called over to the principal's office for something that Diana didn't care about. Usually she'd let her sisters deal with that crap.

"Hello again, girls," the principal greeted sweetly.

"Hello, Ms.," Minerva greeted.

"Now, I know you girls are new, but at this school we have a policy that everybody here has to join a club or activity," the principal explained.

"What are our choices?" Juno asked her.

The principal handed her a list. There were a lot of clubs and activities that were highlighted and only a handful that were open.

"I'll give you three a minute to decide," the principal said as she began to leave the classroom.

The three looked over the list.

"I call Art club," Diana called out, making Minerva and Juno wince a little at her volume voice.

"You take the art club. I'm trying out for girls' soccer," Juno stated.

"I don't know. What is there for me?" Minerva asked.

"You can help at the gardening club. Or the animal club," Diana suggested.

"What do you want to do?" Juno asked her, ignoring her youngest sister.

"I..." she said.

Minerva looked at the list and bit her lip. She wasn't like her sisters, already knowing what they want to do and what activities they like. She spotted something that sparked her interest.

"I guess the book club is alright," Minerva said.

As soon as she said that, the principal walked back in.

"Have you three decided?" the principal asked them.

"Yes we have," Juno said.

"Excellent! So what'll it be?" she asked them.

"Book Club for me," Minerva said. The principal wrote that down and highlighted the paper.

"Girls' soccer," Juno announced, making the principal write it down and highlight it off her list.

"Art club," Diana said.

The principal wrote that down and highlighted the paper again.

"Alright girls. You are all set. Here are where the classrooms are for your certain activity," the principal told them, handing them a slip of paper.

"Sweet. Thanks, Ms.," Diana said, grabbing her messenger bag and began to leave the office, with her older sisters following right behind them.

When the triplets left the office and are now in the hallway, they stared at each other.

"Who's gonna call them?" Juno asked them.

"I'll do it. They don't scare me that much, anyway," Diana said, already having her phone out.

"It's not that they scare me. It's more that they're too motherly," Minerva stated.

Diana gave her sister a weird look and placed the phone over her ear.

"_Yo, Young residence__,_" a voice greeted.

"Hey, Mercury. We're gonna be home a little late than we expected," Diana told him.

"_Why?_" he asked her.

"The principal made us join stuff. I chose the art club, Juno chose girls' soccer, and Minerva chose book club," she explained.

"_Ah. I'll tell the others, then. What time will you be home?_" he asked.

"I have no idea. I'll call to tell you, though. My guess is probably five, judging by how long Juno's practice is," Diana guessed.

"_Alright. We'll see you when you get home, then. Bye, sissy._"

"Later," Diana said, pressing the red button on her phone.

"We'll meet in the courtyard when this is all done, yeah?" Juno asked.

"Yep. See you latter, sissies," Diana said, heading off towards the opposite direction.

Minerva followed after going in a different direction while Juno headed towards the locker rooms.

* * *

Juno placed her blue Dodger's cap on her head with her ponytail through the small hole of the hat. She walked towards the girls' soccer team, who seemed to be in random places. She saw the coach and handed her a slip of paper. The coach gave Juno a once over and nodded her head.

"Ladies, meet your new teammate. This is Juno Young. We'll first see how she is on the field and if she's good enough, she's on the team. If not, she's equipment manager," the coach called out.

The girls all looked at Juno like she was the plague. She rolled her eyes and looked and the soccer ball that was place on the field and the goalie in front of her. She walked towards the soccer ball and began to kick it. She maneuvered herself around the girls who were trying to either block her or trying to steal the ball from her. She did a few tricks and quickly kicked the ball towards the goal.

"Yes!" Juno shouted when she scored, smiling in accomplishment.

The coach smiled and gave a jersey number to her. She smiled happily and looked at the other girls, who were sort of smiling.

"Damn, girl. I never knew you were that good," a girl with darker skin, black hair, and bright green eyes said.

"Thanks. I had a lot of practice," Juno told her.

"I can tell. I'm Kim, by the way. Nice to meet you," she introduced.

"I'm Juno. It's nice to meet you, too, Kim," she said as she began to smile.

"Alright, ladies. Time to stretch," the coach announced as she blew her whistle, forcing everybody, even Juno, to drop to the floor.

* * *

Minerva entered the classroom and saw a bunch of people sitting around in a circle. She felt the pairs of eyes staring at her. She walked over to the person that was in charge of it and handed her a slip of paper.

"Welcome, Minerva. Pick an empty seat anywhere. We're talking about the latest book we've read," the teacher told her.

She smiled and found an empty chair next to a girl with sky blue eyes and wavy brown hair pulled back by two blue hair clips. She sat down and saw the book that the girl was holding. She couldn't really read the title.

"What book are we reading?" she asked the girl.

"We're reading one of John Green's books. _Paper Towns_," she explained.

"Ah. I'm Minerva, by the way," she introduced.

The girl smiled softly at her.

"I'm Melody. It's nice to meet you. I think we have History and Math together," she said.

"I think so, too. You do seem familiar," she said.

"Alright ladies and gents. It's time to open those books and begin discussing," their instructor told them.

After about two hours discussing, arguing, and yelling, the club was finally over with. Minerva collected her things and placed her book inside her bag.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Melody said, smiling.

"Of course. By the way, those were some excellent points you've made about the book," Minerva said.

Minerva likes this girl. She's a very great friend to have.

* * *

Diana entered the art room and smelt the paint and chalk around the room. She smiled softly to herself and walked towards the art teacher.

"Hey again, Ms. Young. Did you forget something or are you in this club?" her teacher, Mr. Jones, asks her.

"Club activities. The principal cornered us and told us we have to choose a club. Luckily this club was open, so I took it," Diana explained, handing him a slip of paper.

"Well, you know what to do. Pick a seat and begin working. Listen to your iPod, draw on your arm, I don't care," he told her.

"I like you. You're becoming my favorite teacher," Diana said as she picked a table next to a girl with gray eyes and short purple hair, which has four braids- two of them dangle from the sides of her face and the other two are tied back.

She took her art book out and flipped it open. She began to draw a head, then eyes and a nose and a mouth and ears. She lightly drew the hair and smiled softly.

"That's really good," the girl whispered.

Diana looked up and smiled. She looked at the girl's artwork and thought it looked beautiful.

"Yours looks really good, too," she complimented.

The girl blushed softly and continued drawing.

"I'm Diana, by the way," she introduced, getting a piece of watercolor paper out.

"I'm Violette. It's very nice to meet you," she introduced, smiling at her.

"It's nice to meet you, too," she said.

After about two hours, Mr. Jones told everybody that club was over and to meet back tomorrow, if those would like to return. Diana looked at her art work and saw that she only drew a police box. She only hoped other people knew the reference. If not, she'll understand. She'll only explain it. She put her stuff back in her box and grabbed her things.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" Violette asked her.

"Yep. You can't keep the art girl away from being in the art room. It's like keeping a jock away from sports," Diana explained.

Violette giggled lightly and smiled.

"Lets go. I want to introduce you to my sisters," Diana said, placing an arm around the young girl's shoulder.

"Sisters?" she questioned.

"Yep. I'm the youngest of a triplet. Well, the youngest of the family, so to speak."

"Oh. Who are your sisters?"

"Minerva and Juno. When you see us, you'll think we're not identical. I can promise you we are. It's the hair color," Diana explained, running her hand through her short red hair.

Minerva and Juno came into view and waved her over. Diana smiled and waved back at them. She saw that her sisters also made new friends. Violette saw the happiness that Diana had and smiled softly.

"You made a new friend!" Juno called out.

"So did you," Diana said when she walked up to them and let Violette go.

"Oh. You must be the infamous Young triplets," the girl next to Minerva stated.

"Yes we are. I'm Juno. I'm sure you've already met Minerva, and this is our youngest sister, Diana. It's very nice to meet you," Juno introduced.

"We've all met before, but I'm Kim and that's Violette and she's Melody," Kim introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you, but we need to leave soon. Our brothers will be worried about us," Minerva told them, grabbing hold of her younger sisters' arms and dragging them away.

"Alright, no need to be bossy," Diana muttered, waving goodbye to their new friends.

* * *

"Just so you know, taking care of _your_ dog is not cheap," Jupiter told them as soon as they walked through the door.

The family dog perked her head up and ran towards Minerva, who smiled and petted her gently.

"I'm sure Pepper wasn't a fuss. You're only making her look bad," Minerva said as she gently petted her pit bull puppy.

"She wouldn't stop whining for you. It got too annoying that Mercury had to take her for a walk," he explained.

"See, if we were the oldest Young sister, we would've gotten a cat... or a rabbit," Juno stated, going upstairs.

"A rabbit would've been better. A cat cries too much," Neptune called out.

Diana tossed her bag to the side and face planted onto the couch.

"Rough day?" Pluto asked her, gently stroking her hair.

"Too much," was all Diana said.


End file.
